


under the stars

by slowtownes



Series: 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤: 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe Price Lives, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Rachel Amber Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: When Rachel realizes, that she really does love her.





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> not everything is exactly accurate.  
> somewhat follows canon.

Rachel noticed her on the first day of school. Strawberry blonde hair lazily thrown into a beanie. A neat 'firewalk' shirt was worn over her frail body, with jeans and a leather jacket. Rachel thought it was cool that she saw someone with the same tastes as her. Maybe she went to firewalk's last show? If she did, Rachel didn't see her.

She seemed nice. 

_"Listen, if this doesn't go my way I'm kicking someone in the dick!"_

Well, nice enough. She overheard that once when she saw her play with her friends at really nerdy board game. 'Barb' Rachel thinks she named her character. She could get along with nearly everyone. Even the nerds, which Chloe was actually one herself. She had realized this because she liked science, and was  _good_ at it.

One day when Chloe came to school, she had a streak of blue on the left side of her head. It was beautiful. It slowly turned purple and pink at her scalp, which Rachel thought completely suited Chloe. With her 'misfit skull' shirt and her ripped jeans she looked... great.

Maybe a sweet, blue-haired punk was all she needed.

* * *

Day after day, Chloe seemed to change. Her personality was a little more harsh. Her hair more blue, and a new tattoo appeared on her right arm. She avoided people a little more.

All but Rachel. 

They had begun to hang out, and the way Chloe's face lit up when she saw her made Rachel's heart melt. She was happy. Chloe was happy. Something many people didn't get to see too often, nowadays. And when they hang out at the two whales, (Chloe late as usual) Mrs. Madsen will say how much she's done for her daughter. It almost makes Rachel cry, at how little Chloe is happy.

She's glad she can provide it.

* * *

Rachel must admit, she hates Max Caulfield.

She  _abandoned_ Chloe at her lowest point and left her there to rot. Chloe has suffered enough, but Max didn't want to call or text or send letters to show she still cares.

Sometimes, Chloe will rant for hours on hours about how much she wishes she could go back and see her again.

Other times, she'll express how much she hates her past friend. There's really no in between.

Rachel has a joint in her fingers, and she inhales the drug.

”Hey Rachel?” Chloe asks from beside her.

She exhales the smoke. “Yes?”

A beat.

“Promise you’ll never leave?” She says. 

Rachel doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Of course, I’m never going to leave you.”

She looks up at the stars above, and she’s hums. Rachel’s  _I love you_ is unsaid, but this feeling has never been stronger before.

**Author's Note:**

> lol  
> somebody take my computer away  
> what am i doing  
> i just really like fluff????


End file.
